tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FreeSmudger
Welcome, FreeSmudger! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Thomas and the Special Letter page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events Page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 14:38, February 20, 2011 Re: Foreignese It was a bad image to show of the prototype. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wooden Railway! I collect them to! Have you checked out the wooden railway wikia? Also do you wanna be friends? Please reply! BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:40, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Youtube channel the idea of TTTEwikia youtube channel is to promote our wikia and to spread correct information around thomas internet community, and to bring in helpful users. I suggested it to Thomasfan, and he and ZEM agreed to it. I believe ZEM is going to manage it, and all the videos will have something to do with the wikia. According to his last update, ZEM is currently putting together a video. I don't have much control over it, and will only suggest ideas. ZEM is a good person to ask, but he may take a while to reply. I believe he is busy in real life. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said before, ZEM is the one to ask about it. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: MyFirstGordon I'm keeping it. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:08, March 31, 2011 (UTC) TTTE Ertl wiki invites you... Hi FreeSmudger SirHandelFalcon here and I see you have some Ertls. Well I own a wiki called http://thomasthetankengineertl.wikia.com it is still new so there are few pages on it and well your invited ! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 12:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Sir Handel I understand what you mean, but TIOS and the Sir Handel page both state that he was built 1903/4, so this is one of the few things about the Skarloey Railway that makes it different from the Talyllyn.CuldeeFell02 14:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : TIOS is The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways The book says that he was built and delivered in 1903/4.CuldeeFell02 15:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : No problem man, we all make mistakes sometimes :) CuldeeFell02 15:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) bashdashcrashsmash how do you leave messages on bashdashcrashsmash's talk page (i mean, i know you click the "leave messasge" button, but on his page i can't find it)?????????????Dart199 01:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 :on my talk page, bashdashcrashsmash said he was back but i still can't leave him messages so could you some how contact him??? Dart199 03:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats :) Hi FreeSmudger Congrats on your new Henrietta! (Although your unboxing only had 0 views but now 1 view ;)!) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) re: Test Look at My latest message to Thomasfan. That should explain it. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story Idea? I'll have a look soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Insignia The size has to stay the same, but the colors can change. What do you want it to say? (I'll give you the code and tell you how to add it in afterwards.) And I guess Smudger's whistle sounds like that. It doesn't to me, but... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:37, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I can't say I have any, no. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters Where's it listed as a character? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:29, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Given the nature of those pages, it is necessary to list the Chinese dragon as a character. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hypothetical Question Just one. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Security It's impossible to block all non-registered users. And if I only allowed autoconfirmed users to edit talk pages, then that's all you'd be able to edit! (Autoconfirmed users are the same thing as registered users.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lucky number 5 It sounds plausible, but no one could ever prove it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Youtube I'm not really sure. I would keep all you're stuff on one channel, So it's easier to organize. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Poll I forgot about that... It's too late to change it now. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Appearances I doubt you do it on purpose (certain computers seem to do it automatically), but the problem is that the scroll box is changed from this: to this: (Click on the Edit button of this section and you'll seee what I mean.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merge Done! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pop Goes the Diesel I would if I knew I could get a good quality image, but I know I can't. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: TOMY Sure, as long as you stay within the rules. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dragon You mean the Night Train music video? And I don't hear any noises. The only thing I ever hear is the Chinese-ish music. That sort of sounds like clanging metal, is that what you're hearing? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Friends? I wish they would... You guessed it... free Smudger too! Wanna be buddies? MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 14:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bonjour Bonjour to you! :) I don't think Rheneas's orangey-reddish paint coat will change next season. However, with Greg Tiernan directing, it is a possibility. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Question about your profile What template did you use for your "Ivo Hugh is better than Freddie" thingy? I want to make something similar regarding Peter Sam. Re: A (Possibly Terrible) Joke It's not a bad joke. It just needs more of a build up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry Nah, It's no problem. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Resizing You can't. You have to upload it the size you want it to appear. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC) It sucks... They ruined the thomas the tank engine and friends series! I enjoyed it unanimated as a kid! wooden men and lionel trains! Simon Brown Yo! 16:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Simozoom127 Re: URGENT!!! Why? What's up? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :OK then. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Leaving No one can seem to accept my opinion, so Smudger I am hiding my YouTube account tomorrow. If you want to know why, or watch 25% of my videos still up please go here: http://www.youtube.com/user/calleyfan There's no way to stop me. Thanks for being a great person, Smudger! CalleyFan 20:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I'm sorry for being rude and not respecting you and your opinion. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 23:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 It's more than okay. I was a lot worse to you than you even came close to with me. Just glad it is all in the past :) Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 02:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Friends? Wanna be friends? HenryDashPaxton3000 23:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Mod We have eight total including admins and members that don't often sign in. So I don't think we need anymore right now. Sorry. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki. By telling me that this is your wiki (you and your friends), I have finally come to see what kind of people are behind this wiki, especially since you jump at the chance to revert my edits just because I question one of your friends or the wiki belongs to you. For this, I am leaving and not coming back. I came here with the intention of improving things and maybe being helped along the way. I have been a lifelong fan of this series and solely wanted to lend a hand, but you and your friends obviously think the wiki is yours and so you just smack down my contributions without any good reason, other than you just prefer to have it that way. Very well. You and your biased friends need not try to block me, because this is the last you'll see of me. I'll be returning to the wikis where my contributions are valued and I'm treated like a real member instead of an outsider, a good example being that if an edit of mine is reverted, they always give a good reason for doing so. I'm leaving and not coming back. You'll be glad, but I'll do my part and spread the word of your behaviour to fellow fans who are friends of mine. Yours sincerely, EnglishJoker. EnglishJoker 13:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Was I... Yes. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kerry Shale I watched the movie, but it's still Ben Small. If you noticed, Diesel 10 sounded nothing like he did at the end of MIR. (And then he sounded quite different at different parts of DOTD.) So it's just that he changed the voice between the DOTD and S15 recordings. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dotd Hey smudgerfree..in Day of the Diesels...how many times do you see sidney? does sidney talk at all? do norman and paxton talk at all? and how are the thre diesels, Sid, Norm, and Pax, brought up or introduced?Wowwowwowjenni 18:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) so they arent acctually named in the movie at all...wat about dart and den...does it say anyting about how long they have been on sodor...considering the dieselworks is old..they must have been there for a while....and i dont see how the other three diesels couldnt have talked....why are the even in the movie...Wowwowwowjenni 20:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome back! Thanks dude! :D BashDashCrashSmashReturns 02:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ? what do u mean from the comment? Goodolboy2010.1 11:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Chat Are you on the chat now, or is the chat acting up again? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:06, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Suggestion How do they do that? Do they just ban people from chat until they have 25 edits or can people with fewer then 25 edits just not join the chat? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't like that idea then. It would be too confusing trying to remember who was banned. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Hey there thank you for fixing my sentence mistakes in Down the Mine goofs. Peremarquette1225 23:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I told Thomasfan i was sorry for the page i created by accident, but i don't know if he got my message yet? i wonder if he forgives me? Peremarquette1225 03:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. I've decided to give you another chance, take it, leave it, I honestly don't care. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 13:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Please There's usually a ChatMod on, so I don't really think another is needed. Besides that, I'd have to ask the other admins first. If you can please list the offending users and what they did though, I'll ban them from chat. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Invation Hey FreeSmudger we want to invite you on the chat. Don't worry Jamesis5 isn't there. Unfortunly he became a chat mod today. But please come on the chat for a while. Lets Chat! Hi Buddy! I got banned from chat over here. So, wanna chat on the Disney or Chuggington Wiki? It's safer over there.Usthomasepisodes 20:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) here's a link to chat. Chuggington.Wikia.com/Chuggington_Interactive_Railway Copy and PasteUsthomasepisodes 20:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ill come to u at the Disney wiki. but did u tell him u were there to visit me?? TOO LATE! I GOT KICKBANNED FROM THE DISNEY WIKIA TOO ALL BECAUSE IM 11 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chat What was with all those users from the other Wikia? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:07, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why didn't you just leave a message on our talk pages then? And why did they ban you from their chat, then unban you, and then ban you again? And why'd they ban all of us? I know you might not know all of the answer, but I find it odd that you asked them to come and get us instead of just using the talk pages. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Why do you hang out there then? It seems that they pick on everyone simply for existing! And how'd you get unbanned there anyway? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't talking about the MK users. I was talking about the KoP ones. Why do you hang out on the KoP? And if the MK users hang out on the KoP, I don't see why you should be friends with the ones that go to the KoP. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well if you can not send them here again, that would be great. Everyone in the chat felt very uneasy when those blokes came in and started spamming or asking about you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC)